fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Why I ran for Mayor in 2001
The :30 second serious reply The bulk of the city's financial mess comes from the Mayor's office. Tom Murphy has been in office for three terms (12 years). Tom Murphy can't play well with others. I can. We need better management of the city, new senses of teamwork among all the sectors in our public life and new priorities. A top priority is justice. Futhermore, we need a Free Market Approach. This means I stress freedoms, and their associated responsibilities. Plus, we put trust into the marketplace. The :30 second casual reply As a resident of Pittsburgh who chooses to raise my family here, I have seen Tom Murphy turn America's most liveable city into an Old Folk's home. Sure, we have lots of stadiums, but there aren't enough opportunites for Pittsburghers. People are fleeing Pittsburgh's high taxes and regulations. City government is bloated and mismanaged. I can give this city a sense of teamwork with an unwavering free market approach. This will put us back on the track to more jobs, more growth and financial responsibility. The two minute answer (slightly long) As a city resident who chooses to raise a family in Pittsburgh, I have seen Tom Murphy turn America's Most Liveable City into a public nightmare. Some think Pittsburgh's destiny is that of an Old Folk's Home sprinkled with stadiums, a convention center and a casino. There aren't enough opportunites for Pittsburghers. The opportunities that exist are frail. Too often we must tell our children, "You can't get to where you want to go in life by staying here." It is a heart-breaking reality when people have to up-root. We are being crushed by those on Grant Street. Their priorities are wrong. Their performances are woeful. I know that Pittsburgh's potential is tremendous. I have plenty of faith in Pittsburgh and my neighbors. But we need some drastic changes before we all can soar again. I do NOT advocatte for system wide reforms. The Mayor's persistant whining about an antiquated tax structure is bunk. Rather: replace, redirect, then reform. Voters need to replace the mayor, his administration, and some other elected leaders. With the consent of the voters, with open and honest debate, we can tackle system-wide reform. We can't alter government's structure and keep the same people in power. Murphy and his cronies broke Pittsburgh, and they are clueless as to how to fix it. People are fleeing Pittsburgh. High taxes, instability, uncertainty and regulations drive people away. City government is bloated, ostracized, often redundant and certainly mismanaged. I can give this city a sense of teamwork with an unwavering free market approach. This will put us back on the track to more jobs, more growth and financial responsibility. In 2004 It is obvious to everyone in the region that our public sector is starting to drag down our personal and private lives. When I ran in 2001, we warned of municipal bankrupcy. Most were not ready to hear those alarms then. Nor was the media. Now everyone I talk and communicate with agrees it is time for these changes. People are gathering in our camp. We are making a difference. I need your: * awareness, * email address, * support, * endorsement and * vote. This is a wide-reaching coalition, and I want you to be included. Your ideas are most welcomed at our blog, via email and at the Mark Rauterkus Platform Wiki, the Platform for Pittsburgh.